


In the Head

by Dresupi



Category: Bones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A zombie apocalypse is a hell of a time to develop a fear of being alone.
Relationships: Zack Addy/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	In the Head

**Author's Note:**

> **
> 
> _Halloween Prompts 2020_
> 
> __
> 
> **

Her hands gripped the lapels of his shirt, pulling him impossibly close in the already cramped supply closet. “Please don’t leave me alone.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Zack said slowly. “But I am going to have to go out and check the lab for safety breaches… others will probably be coming.”

“Others as in… other walkers, or—“

“I hope the second one, but I know it’s probably the first,” he said, sighing. “You have to let me go. The sooner I can check, the sooner we can maybe find a more comfortable place to hide.”

Darcy let out the breath she’d been holding and nodded, gripping the back of his shirt when he went to leave.

“Darcy…”

“Look, it’s either this, or I can climb on your back.”

He shrugged out of her grasp and offered his hand instead. “Okay?” he asked, palm up as he extended his arm.

She looked at it for a long moment before nodding and sliding her hand into his. Instead of cupping palms, though, she laced their fingers.

And Zack resolved not to focus on that now. He had a lab to secure. Even if she was holding his hand in a way that friends didn’t hold hands according to Hodgins.

“Okay, so if we see something—“ he began.

“Bash it in the head.”

“Yes,” he nodded. “In the head.”

She reached for the bat propped in the corner of the closet and hoisted it over her shoulder as he pulled open the door.


End file.
